


Jackaby Realizes A Thing

by TheLivingFacepalm



Category: Jackaby - William Ritter
Genre: Eleanor Being Awesome, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Trans Jackaby, so yeah just a fic based on the idea that jackaby is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLivingFacepalm/pseuds/TheLivingFacepalm
Summary: A ten year old Jackaby gets mistaken for a girl without realizing he was being mistaken in the first place.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Jackaby Realizes A Thing

Jackaby waited for her name to be called.

"Lily?"

"Here."

"William?"

"Present."

"Rose?"

Just as Jackaby was about to say something, she heard a voice behind her.

"His name isn't Rose," the voice belonged to a girl that Jackaby hadn't been all that aware of, even though she was pretty sure that she'd been going to school just as long as Jackaby.

"Her name is--"

"His," the girl corrected.

"What?" Ms. K asked.

"He's a boy," the girl explains.

After moving on out of just being straight up weirded out, the two didn't encounter until recess.

Jackaby was spending her time sitting in the corner of the play area reading a book about Japanese Folklore & Mythology.

"Are you really a girl?" the girl from earlier asked.

"Yeah?" Jackaby said, unsure.

"Really? Because your aura, and the way you behave says otherwise," the girl said.

"What's an aura?" Jackaby asked.

"I'm Eleanor," the girl announced as she sat down next to Jackaby, "and I'm the only person alive who sees very specific things."

"Wow, really? What do you see?" Jackaby asked turning to face Eleanor, "I'm Rose by the way."

"No, not according to your aura," Eleanor corrected.

"Is that what you see? Auras?" Jackaby asked.

"Yep. I see colors and things in a little bubble surrounding people. Everyone has a different one, and you have a uniquely male one," Eleanor explained.

"How is it male?" Jackaby asked.

"It's hard to explain. Colors are different when you're me, there's colors for things that aren't usually colors. Like being a boy," Eleanor said.

Jackaby thought about it for a moment. "But wouldn't that color be blue?"

"Quite the opposite actually, although the color is indescribable, it's closer to pink than it is blue," Eleanor pointed out, "Masculinity, and all colors associated with the male gender, is actually quite warm in contrast to the colors in female auras."

"So then I'm a boy? What if I'm just a tomboy, besides I'm still a girl. You can't change a gender," Jackaby insisted.

"Well, just hear me out, what if you were just today, going to be referred to as 'he' and 'him' instead of 'she' and 'her'. Just for a day. And if your name weren't Rose, and some boy name, or a name that doesn't apply to any gender," Eleanor suggested, "How would that make me feel."

Jackaby considered it. "I suppose it wouldn't be bad. Does that mean I'm a boy?"

"Would you be more happy if you were a boy?" Eleanor answered with a question.

Jackaby thought for a moment. "So I'm a boy I guess. But how am I supposed to have boy hair and dress like a boy?"

"If your parents are kind, and love you, then they'd be okay with you buying boy's clothes and cutting your hair," Eleanor said, "My parents were kind and loved me and my brother, and now my brother is my sister."

"Will you refer to me as he and him, then?" Jackaby asked.

"Do you like it better than she and her?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah," Jackaby shrugged.

"Then yes, you are now officially he and him to me now," Eleanor grinned.

"That was easy," Jackaby said.

Eleanor nodded, "Well, now comes the hard part, the clothing and things."

*

"Mother?" Jackaby asked as he and his parents sat at dinner that night. "I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes?" Jackaby's father responded, with an agreeing nod from Jackaby's mother.

"Would it be okay if I dressed in boys clothes, and had boy hair, and said that I were a boy. And were a boy?" Jackaby asked.

Jackaby's mother looked down for a moment and asked, "Not to say no, but why?"

"Because, I like it, and I prefer it over being a girl," Jackaby said.

"Well, okay.Would you like to go get some boy's clothes tomorrow?" Jackaby's mother nodded. "We'll cut your hair after."

*

"Wow! Awesome hair, Rose!" Eleanor said.

"It's Jackaby now," Jackaby said.

"Oh okay. But really you look great!" Eleanor nodded.

They grouped together in class.

"Lily?"

"Here."

"William?"

"Present."

"Rose."

"His name's Jackaby now."

"Oh," the teacher nodded, "Alright then."

Jackaby turned in his chair and grinned to Eleanor, offering a thumbs up.

Eleanor nodded, and returned the thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Pokegeek151 for helping me with lore and coming up with this idea.


End file.
